elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Deviké Mcleod
Deviké Mcleod is a main character of Elementalist44, Toby Mcleod's twin sister, and the first Mcleod in several centuries to be born without a Lava Affinity and with TGS instead of Hemomancy. She is currently a student at Tsunia's Capital Academy and is enrolled in their Advanced Magical Learning Course. Appearance Deviké is a slim, pale white girl of average height, with crimson-red irises (as with all Mcleod clan members). She long, ash-black straight hair containing blood coloured streaks starting at the roots. extremely dark black hair which, unlike Daichi Yamazaki, are not so due to having Gates in them. Her nose isn't pointy, but it isn't exactly flat. also kind of a sharp chin. Clothing/Aesthetic Along with her facial features, the clothes Deviké wears just emits "Vampire". But it's a weird mix of sterotypical vampire and modern vamps. Dark colours with red/purple accents. I'm sorry evetrything underneath this is bad I need sleep Personality Deviké is who takes pride in her Magical ability. kinda rude straight-foward easily flustered Doesn't really like her family because they treat her like a freak. A bit too committed to finding Crimson She's very shape: Tone, speech, attitude. quite organised pretty eccentric (drinks dragon blood, which is the same as normal animal blood btw. Grows her hair out like a Narishaelan oath-bearers) she may be taking herself too seriously, but then again she's Toby's brother; anyone looks like they're taking themselves too seriously next to him. Technically is a vampire, so she dislikes the way vampires are portrayed nowadays. She actually drinks blood. It's fucking disgusting but hey it's keeping her alive. It's the blood of a magma drake, very Flow-Rich. It could be any other Drake of A-Class species, but she's lowkey insecure about being differnt to her ENTIRE family and thinks drinking Magma Drake blood to sustain herself will unlock something latent within her. She knows this won't work but ignores it because she scared to admit she's a disgrace to her family. Arcs Backstory Born as the daughter of the leader of the Mcleod Clan, one of Tsunia's Distinguished Families. A large family of Hemomancers that have been in service of Tsunia's royal family for centuries, Deviké was destined to be an important figure right from the start. The Mcleod Family's title of "Distinguished" comes from the fact that one of their ancestors were one of THE Elementalists. Descendants of The Elementalists have the same Affinities and Exceptions that they had. That's the way it works, and that's the way it has been for millennia. Until Deviké was born, at least. She was born with a Wind Affinity (not even able to use Lava Magic) and Vampirism (Hemomancy and the Tears of Infection, not just the former). Hemomancy disallows proper separation of Flow from the Blood, changing the properties of the affected's Magic, as well as turning it a deep crimson colour regardless of the Element. The Tears of Infection that disallows the affected to contain Flow within their bloodstream properly and having it constantly and uncontrollably leak out of their Gates instead, forcing them to eat raw flesh or nasty vegetables, lest they die of Flow Deprivation. These two Exceptions combined = bad news. Her entire family treated her like a freak the from moment she was born to the present day. They still do. I'm not going to go into any details, but her own family members treated her like shit for a long time. She grew to become a potent Mage, more powerful than any of the Mcleod children her age. But this was not met with praise, only more belittlement and mistreatment. She was even denied her birthright of the leadership of the Mcleods after her father as the eldest child. Her carefree twin brother who couldn't care less about running a family was given that responsibility. He was born with what was excepted of him, unlike his sister. As well as this, members of the Distinguished are always guaranteed a spot in the Capital Academy, where they can learn to serve the King to their fullest ability. Not Deviké. She was about this close to being rejected if it were not for the discovery of a book in the Clan Library. One that tells the story of the incomprehensible horror called Crimson. Judging from the story, Deviké figured that she could use Crimson to remove the Tears of Infection Exception from herself and be slightly more viable to become the leader of the Mcleod clan. Her Father agreed, with the idea that she'd get herself killed before she can succeed (or fail) in mind. She joined the Capital Academy after all, along with her brother. Now she just argues with Mmanuell-Khan all day. Pre-Intro At one point during the seven year time-skip after 4/30, Draden Mcleod is talking to Mmanuell-Khan about his niece and nephew who are the same age as him and will also be attending the Capital Academy. He says that they are both very talented mages and hopes that the three of them can get along well. They won't get along well. But they don't know that yet. That being said, Mmanuell says to Draden "Well, if they're as kind and humble as you...hopefully yeah, I hope I can get along with them too." That is literally the last nice thing Mmanuell says about Deviké for the next five years. Entrance Exam Arc The first time we see Deviké. loud bang that ends Mmanuell's chapter explaining Flow to Sho Mupopo was actually the result of Toby Mcleod using Explosion Magic to blast the gates open. Those doors looked nigh immovable when Mmanuell-Khan had to slip through the gap between them, but that feat of Magical strength was nearly enough to take them off of their hinges. NEARLY, mind you. They very well would have, if it weren't for the cloud of Poison Gas (Hemomancer Wind Magic) that cushioned the impact. The amount of force needed to stop something as large and heavy as those...damn. Deviké is mid conversation with her brother about how she was forced to take the exams like the commoners by her family. But once the twins settle down and people are finished gawking at the immense power of Distinguished children, Deviké starts looking around the hall with that disgusted look on her face, except that the only other people present (besides the massive crowd of randos) are Mmanuell and Sho, so all of that face-screwing was directed at those two. "Why is this prissy lookin' ass bitch staring at me like I'm a plague victim? Oh, great Silva, I haven't even done anything to her, and she's looking at 'me' like that!?" ''And that's exactly how Mmanuell and Deviké did the 'exact opposite' of hit it off together. Mmanuell obviously starts screwing his face back at her, which pisses Deviké off even more than she already was. She floats over in front of his seat in the row of chairs on another cloud of poisonous Wind Magic. And then they start beefing because neither of them like the looks on each other's faces. Sho manages to calm Mmanuell down by telling him that she looks as strong as some adults; Mmanuell tactically retreats. Toby tells Deviké to "leave the dude alone, of course he's gonna react if you stare at every commoner like they have the plague". She listens to her brother and sits in the dead center of the hall, ensuring nobody sits near her by expanding the influence of her Tears of Infection and Transmuting all the Flow within 10m of her into Red Ice (Hemomancer Ice Magic) Then we forget about her until the next day because the next chapter after this is about Mmanuell and Zephira. But then we get to the bit where everyone has their names called out for the interview thingy. People were called out in groups of five in alphabetical order, so Mmanuell-Khan and the Mcleod twins had their names called at the same time. This has to come as a surprise to both of them; Mmanuell thought that the Mcleod clan were black since Draden is, but apparently he married into the family. Dev thought she heard him say "wth I thought the Mcleods were black" under his breath, but it was drowned out by the murmurs and gasps from the crowd as three hyper-strong mages made their way to the front of the hall. Deviké just found out she's walking next to the child who survived 4/30 on his own. She's also already made an enemy of him. Fuck. Serves him right, though, the rude bastard. Deviké's twin realises the same thing and decides to tease her. "Ooh, tough luck Deviké, maybe you shouldn't have got mad at him yesterday; could be really strong, you know. Might get back at you." Deviké responds saying that doesn't matter since, besides the adults, she's the strongest Mcleod in my entire family. ''"Your family though?" ''Toby says that really quietly, so only Mmanuell-Khan heard it, but we're using that to give some hints that her family hates her. and when the interviews are over and all the entrants are back in the hall. Hitoshi announces that "Aikanami, Shoto Kawauchi, Rei Kiyota, Mmanuell-Khan Matsuda, Deviké Mcleod, Morgana Beryllia, Daichi Yamazaki, and Toby Mcleod. If I have called your name, you do not need to take the Atheltic Exam. You can, like, go home now. These are the students who will be in AML-1, but Mmanuell-Khan doesn't know that yet ''so neither does the audience. the day after that is the king's speech that gets ambushed. Deviké is present, but she's not really the focus of this part of the arc. we dont even mention her in this scene but i guess she was never really in trouble in the first place, y'know? And that's the end of the arc. Elite AML Arc this is the longest, partially skippable arc. The crimson touch Arc Tragic. Such is the tale of the Black Sheep of the Mcleods. Deviké, eventually, finds Crimson. She absorbs it can for a moment, it would seem that her quest, her mission, her character arc, is finally over. But that moment was fleeting. Over the course of a week, she slowly begins to lose control over the Predater she holds within herself. Letting it break free. Nearly Killing her. They fight for nearly an hour straight. Crimson caught Deviké by surprise and began to dissolve her into organs and flesh. But Deviké isn't going down yet. She turns the tides of blood and reclaims Crimson as her Predater. That didn't last for long, though. She melted into a pile of Bloody Ethraksha, which split and reformed into two identical copies of Deviké. Did Deviké just become an Arkin? Is Crimson only using Deviké's Programming to copy her appearance? Which is the Real Deviké? Which is the Real Crimson? Who knows (I do) Then they fight. Ruthlessly. One kills the other and absorbs it. (((SPACE FOR STUFF I HAVEN'T THOUGHT ABOUT YET)))) somewhere down the line its revealed that crimson won the moment the two made contact, and this "crimson devike" is just a ghost of her, remnants of her brought to life by the dna/memory copying nature of Ethraksha. Using the Programming created from Deviké's corpse, Crimson was able to regain its intelligence, and began to tell the story of the second calamity...only before remembering who it truly was, and why it's been doing all this. then it proceeds to remove Deviké's programming from itself, but Toby cut it off halfway through. Some of Deviké's memories and her ability to talk remained in Crimson. And that ladies and gentlemen, is how I fitted a BTEC Arakune into the Elementalist series. Magic Deviké has a Wind Affinity and a Normal amount of Ethraksha control. Gates Deviké has Gates on her palms and two spots on the back of her shoulders. This, coupled with her Vampirism makes it look like she's an angel of blood and blight. Quite the aesthetic if I do say so myself. Magical Prowess Deviké is immensely powerful for a 15-year-old girl. Like, Christ almighty man she puts some of the adults to shame. Style Due to her Hemomancy, Deviké's Flow is tinted red with her own blood, and when transmuted into Wind Magic, it turns into a purple, hazy, poisonous gas that isn't very pleasant to breathe in (this is a massive understatement). Deviké's transmutation style revolves around the ideas of "envelope and suffocate", using her Hemomancy to her advantage. She transmutes her Flow in large blasts and sends that waving over her opponent, who is either incapacitated by the poison Wind or has their movement restricted by any other the other Elements. Deviké prefers to keep the viscosity of her Elements up high because this complements the adhesion of Blood Magic. She sometimes likes to transmute her Flow as it seeps from her body, as a scare tactic. Doesn't work twice, really. She does do it a lot though, out of habit. Predater Hosting At the beginning of the second half of Elementalist:44 Deviké makes herself the host of the Crimson after it was unsealed from the Holy Grail by Thomas-Kelly. This was ''her main goal though, so I guess it's all good. Relations/Quotes Mmanuell-Khan Matsuda: They fucking despise each other. No real reason started it, but at this point it probably doesnt even matter. They chat shit in front of each other's faces and behind their backs, they mock each other's shitty childhoods and personalities. Toby Mcleod: Yes, they are siblings, but Deviké knows deep down her brother thinks the exact same way as her as the rest of her family. Toby's Sister, Deviké, doesn't like him that much because she's actually serious bout inheriting the Mcleod name. And even if this we not the case, Deviké still has an immense amount of pent-up hatred towards him because he's the one who'll succeed their Father...even though he doesn't take it seriously, at all. Trivia * ''Hey, remember when I said I was gonna start working on this one "tomorrow"? Bruv, tomorrow was two months ago lol" Me, four months ago - 2019 * I personally think that Deviké is my best written character. She definitely meets the "Could they be the main character if I wanted them to?" quota. Category:Characters Category:Mcleod Clan members Category:Characters with Wind Affinities Category:Characters with Exceptions